


Whisper My Name

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: A night out with a friend takes a terrible turn. In her distress, she whispers his name. Originally posted on FFN.





	Whisper My Name

Sarah ran.

Her shoes were gone, fallen from her feet what felt like miles earlier. Her pale feet hurting now, filled with stickers, splinters, the flesh torn and bleeding from sharp rocks.

She could hear them, laughing, calling her name as they gave chase. The woods were like an echo chamber, the voices bouncing through the trees, making it impossible truly know how close they were.

She panted hard, her blood roaring in her ears.

_How did this happen? It was supposed to be just a party! How did it become this nightmare?_

_Oh, God, I'm going to die here._

The realization made her stumble as a sob escaped, tears streaking down her dirty face.

Her mind went back to earlier that day, her friend Julie excitedly going on about the 2 guys she had met.

_"They are having an end of summer party out in the old Johnson woods behind the park, Sarah! It's going to be fun! Come with me, please! A bunch of their friends!"_

_"I don't know Jules, I only have a few days left before I leave for junior year, Toby really wants to spend some time..."_

_"It figures. You know Sarah, Kerri told me you thought you were better than us now. Off to NYU while we stayed in town to go to school or get jobs. I didn't believe her, but I'm beginning to think she was right."_

_Sarah took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, but not too late, okay? I promised Karen I'd babysit while they visit her sister tomorrow."_Julie squealed and promised it would only be for a couple of hours.

She had no idea what the guys she met had been planning.

There were 5 young men, in their 20's to early 30's, and they seemed surprised Julie had brought a friend, but not unhappy.

At first, everything had been okay, Sarah made polite conversation and accepted a cup of beer from one of the guys, a blonde named Derek. He acted nice and friendly, sitting down and chatting about this and that. His blue eyes gleamed a little in the firelight and for a moment, had reminded Sarah of...

She had shaken off the thought, the picture in her mind, the brief image of _him _that had popped into her brain.

A few minutes later Sarah felt very sleepy, and lay back against the log she was sitting against and quickly fell unconscious.

Sarah wasn't sure what had woken her up, but there were noises coming from the other side of the fire. She pushed herself up slowly, dizzy, her head pounding. There were male voices, and laughing, and other unusual noises.

She got up and stumbled to the other side of the bonfire leaning against a tree, and just beyond that...

Her eyes widened in horror. She wanted to vomit immediately.

In a moment of clarity, she slapped a hand of her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Julie was naked, being held down on a blanket, and they were, they were..

_Oh God._

Sarah backed away, trying to be quiet so she could get away and get help.

But in her woozy state it proved to be difficult. Walking backwards she tripped over a piece of wood and yelped.

They all turned and saw her.

Derek's eyes were no longer kind. "You're next, slut."

Sarah was stone cold sober and wide awake in an instant.

She turned and ran, hearing cries of "Go get her!" as she entered the darkness of the woods.

Now, what seemed like hours later, she was running, she realized early on she should have gone in the other direction towards the road. She was running deeper and deeper into the inky blackness. She wasn't sure how far but knew it was at least 5 miles to any road this way.

The next time she heard the voices they were much closer. 3 of the men had stayed to continue their assault of Julie and two, including Derek, gave chase to the terrified Sarah.

"Hey pretty lady, where are you...you might as well come out. Come on baby, it's okay. We just want to have a little fun. We aren't going to hurt you. Just give in..." His voice called.

_Far too close._

Sarah was hurting, her sides, her legs various places where she had fallen and landed. She was slowing down, she knew. Her body, regardless of how fit, how strong she was, was wearing out.

_That's it, if I ever get out of this, I'm signing up for karate classes._

She spied a large thicket of prickly bushes. Hearing the crunching of leaves and sticks behind her, she made up her mind and dove in. She ignored the thorns that tore into her skin, hissing in pain, but knowing there were worse things coming.

_Maybe if I hide here, they'll give up. How crazy would they have to be to look here?_

In her ears, her breathing sounded like a fright train, but she held still and tried to calm herself by breathing through her nose.

Through the leaves she could see them. They were carrying flashlights so they were easy to discern in the dark.

_Breathe Sarah, just Breathe. If you're quiet, hold very still, they will move on. Go away. Please oh please go away._

Then she sneezed. In her panic she forgot she was allergic to these bushes.

_FUCK!_

She saw them turn. "Hey little girl, come out come out. We know you're there." Derek said.

Sarah held very still and closed her eyes, trying to pretend that hadn't happened. She squeezed them shut, feeling hot tears begin to spill over.

_No no no Oh God oh please just don't please please please...I don't want to die I don't want to get raped I don't want this please help me..._

There was a thrashing sound in front of her and she felt hands wrap around her arms and pull. "Ahhh there you are. You've been very bad haven't you? Well, we will have to punish you for making us chase you around half the night. You better be extra nice to us, haven't you? Now see what you did? These plants scratched me all up."

She opened her eyes and Derek was leering at her as he dragged her out of the bushes towards him.

The other man leaned down and grabbed her legs, and the moved to carry her back. "Greg is going to be relieved we found her. She could have gone to the cops dude."

Derek chuckled. "Well, there won't be any of that now."

"But the drugs didn't affect her like the other girl, dude, she'll know it was us." The dark haired one answered.

Derek stopped and turned. "Yeah, well, too bad for her isn't it. Guess we'll have to shut her up permanently."

"Hey wait, dude, I don't know about..."

Sarah jerked to get away and Derek smacked her hard. "Stop you fucking idiot. Fucking stupid slut. Look, Jim, you can do whatever you want, but if this bitch talks we're all going to prison, you want that?"

"Please, Jim..don't listen I swear I won't if you let me go.." Sarah begged, seeing he might be her chance to come out of this alive.

Derek dropped her on the ground, causing her to bang her head, hard. He stood over her, reached down, and slapped her again.

Sarah tasted blood from her lip. He kicked her in her side. She thought she felt a rib give way. There was a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Shut up bitch! What you think this is my first rodeo? Greg and me, we've dealt with girls like you before! Always so nice, always so pretty, walking around like you're better than everyone else. Too good for me! FUCK YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE LIKE THE OTHERS!

Sarah just stared up at her probable murderer and moaned in pain.

_I'm going to die. Oh God I'm going to die. Julie is probably already dead. I love you dad, mom, Karen Toby...I'm soo sorry, please know I love you all...and..._

In that moment *his* face passed through her mind again.

_I never got to talk to him again, to say I was sorry, he was right. I should have called him. I never got to thank him for teaching me to do better, be better. I never told him how I felt. How every man I ever met, they were never him. I don't know if I loved him, If he was the one, but..._

Her mind raced.

As the two men finished arguing and went to pick her up again she went limp with acceptance. There was no way out of this. "Jareth...I'm so sorry..I wish I had one last chance..." she whispered.

Lightning cracked across the sky, and thunder rolled. It was so loud the two men jumped and dropped her again.

Hitting her head on the ground again made her dizzy, so she closed her eyes and waited, feeling herself falling into a state of semi lucidity.

_It's better this way...if I'm unconscious it won't hurt..._

Strange noises came from around her. She tried to pay attention but couldn't focus. There were shouts and curses, hisses and growls, loud cracking sounds, and an odd gurgling.

Everything went quiet.

"Sarah..." A soft male whisper drifted into her ears from above. A hand touched her face gently...almost reverently.

She forced her eyes open at this new, gentle voice. It sounded familiar, a voice from a dream.

There looking into her eyes was...him.

"Ja...Jareth.." Her words slurred. "Goblin..." She began coughing. something wet dribbled out of her mouth, and it felt sticky.

"Fucking hell. You're bleeding inside."

"Kingy?" came a gravelly voice beside them. Sarah tilted her head and saw several goblins standing to the side next to what was left of the two men. They were covered in blood and gore.

Sarah felt her stomach turn, her bile rising and turned her head away.

"Stay very still, love. I'll do what I can but you need to see a human doctor." She watched as he removed his gloves.

He laid his hands on either side of her face. "Close your eyes, precious girl. I won't let you die." He told her with a firm reassuring tone.

"But..." her eyes closed. His hands were warm against her skin, and they tingled. She wanted to give in to the pull but.. "Please, my friend. They were..Julie..don't let them..please.."

"It will be alright Sarah, I'll take care of it, just rest." He implored her. "Trust me."

The blessed warmth went through her body, and her consciousness fell away to a healing sleep.  
*****************

"Sarah?"

She moaned and opened her eyes, finding herself lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by her father, stepmother and brother.

"Hey.." She answered. She tried to lift her arm but failed. "How did I..?"

Her memories flooded back, the party, the beer..Julie on the ground, Derek leering at her...feeling like she was dying, then...

_Jareth._

"Oh God.." she groaned out.

"It's okay, sweetie, the doctor says except for the concussion and some bumps and bruises, you're going to be okay."

Her father bent over her and kissed her forehead.

"Julie?" Sarah felt her stomach clench in fear. "Is she...alive?"

Karen moved to her other side. "She's about the same. You two were very lucky. It was a terrible, destructive accident. We saw the car."

This was confusing to Sarah. What had happened? "Accident?"

"Yeah." Toby said. "A car hit you head on. We were so scared Sar...I..." He bit back tears. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank goodness that man came along. The car that hit you, all those poor boys died, burned to death. They were drunk. Hardly anything left. Your friends's car was on fire too but he managed to get both of you out." Karen told her.

"Oh." Sarah was trying to make sense of it all but couldn't. She didn't remember any of that.

_Maybe I hallucinated the whole damn thing._

"Anyway, Mr. King, the man that saved you has been waiting since they brought you in early yesterday morning. He left for a bit but came back first thing today. He just wanted to make sure you were okay. Would you like to speak with him? He said he'd like to talk to you before he left." Robert asked.

_Mr. King? Could it be...?_

She nodded.

Robert went and opened the door. "She's awake. Please come in."

As Sarah watched a man stepped through the door. Blonde shaggy hair, black jeans, button down shirt, a long leather jacket. He also wore gloves.

_It's him. Oh my God it's him. He looks different, more human but I know those eyes._

"Come on Robert, Toby, let's leave them to talk." Karen smiled and guided her husband and son out, then closed the door. Sarah caught the wink directed her way before it clicked completely shut.

He moved to her side. "Are you well?"

"Yeah...I'll live. Thanks to you. There was a car accident?"

Jareth sat on the side of the bed and took her hand. "As far as everyone knows but you and I, yes. I had to rearrange things, but it was better for your friend if...well, she would not have survived. I removed her memories and evidence from her assault. Once I had taken care of those..." He stopped, his eyes were glowing with anger. He closed them and took a breath. "Well it was best if the true nature of their deaths were hidden. Fire was the best option."

"So...it wasn't a hallucination." Sarah replied matter of factly. "You really killed them."

"Do not mourn them, Sarah. They deserved much worse. If this would have been my world they would have suffered for as long as I deemed it necessary." He answered.

He reached out and took her hand in his gloved one. "I did what I had to do. Being the Keeper of Dreams and Wishes, I can read people's hearts and minds if necessary. Trust me, that boy who...had you in his clutches, he had killed before and would have no qualms doing so again. And one of the others was his partner in crime."

"But the other 3..." Sarah said, "I know I shouldn't care but..." The tears threatened to spill over again.

"They would have went along with the murder of two young women. They paid the price they would have paid here. The death penalty." He squeezed her hand. "I understand. You have a compassionate heart, but don't waste it on your would be murderers and the murderers of your friend. They don't deserve it. As it is they are lucky their families can mourn them without the dishonor of such a stigma."

"I suppose." She answered. "I just...well, thank you. For saving me. And Julie. I don't know how I could ever repay you. I owe you one, I guess."

He smiled. "You owe me nothing, Champion. It's my duty to protect you if you call upon me. Saying my true name alerted me and brought me to your side."

"Oh. I didn't know that I could..that you...I thought you probably didn't like me much." She answered.

"Oh Sarah...you are..well you mean a great deal to me. To all of us. We will always be there for you..."

"As the world falls down?" Sarah completed the thought, and it made them both chuckle at the memory.

"Something like that. But please don't make a habit of putting yourself in danger, precious." He tapped her on the nose. "I suppose I should go, let you rest. Your friends are waiting for word on your condition as well."

"Tell them I said hello." Sarah removed her hand from his and touched his arm. "And thank for everything again, not just this but, well, everything."

He smirked and picked up her other hand, kissing her knuckles. "My pleasure." He purred.

The king got up and leaned in, kissing her forehead like her father had done. The sensation of his lips on her skin made her shudder in pleasure, even as sore and tired as she was.

"Farewell, please call if you need me. Goodbye Sarah."

He was almost at the door when a thought overtook her.

"Wait...Jareth.."

He turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

"Would you...like to go to dinner sometime? Just you and me? Or maybe.. I could come there, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to see it again."

The grin was back. "I would love that. Perhaps a dinner alone here, then you can come for a visit. I can should you around the kingdom."

The joy she felt was indescribable.

"I'd like that a lot."

"Alright. Then, when you are feeling better, just call my name and I'll come." He bowed. "Until then, Sarah."

When he was gone, Sarah sank back into the bed.

She was smiling as she began to feel drowsy again, daydreaming of what the future might hold for her, and looking forward to getting to know her enigmatic new friend, The Goblin King.

"Jareth." she sighed. She fell asleep with his name on her lips.

The whisper didn't go unnoticed, and in another world, The Goblin King leaned back upon his throne, a smile gracing his lips as he watched his Sarah sleeping peacefully through the crystal upon his fingertips.

Fin.


End file.
